


Butterflies

by 28crosses



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Louis is sassy, Love, M/M, Prince Harry - Freeform, Royalty, Royalty AU, Tattoo Artist Louis, butterfly tattoo, ship and compass, this is for aya, zou's tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/28crosses/pseuds/28crosses
Summary: louis didn't like order, he didn't want a schedule and he definitely didn't want to be awake before eleven. but when the prince comes in and asks for a butterfly tattoo on his chest, he figured maybe he could change his mind. or better, put a little disorder in the prince's life.





	Butterflies

“Do the early shift,” Zayn had said this morning before blowing his nose obnoxiously loud into a tissue, “It’ll be fun.”

It was not fun.

He had been at their small shop for two hours rescheduling all of Zayn’s tattoos that were supposed to be done this morning as well as taking in walk-ins as he can. Ed, Perrie and Liam were all in back too so at least he wasn’t alone, but Zayn and him were the main artists and canceling his appointments was a lot more difficult than it should have been. One particular person said that his tattoo had to be done today as it was his only day free for the next month and a half. And, well, he shouldn’t be dealing with complaining this early in the morning, it’s why he always took the afternoon shift. So he just hung up on the guy and called the next customer without even rescheduling. Zayn could deal with it whenever he felt better, it was his problem anyways. He always had a much higher tolerance for people in the afternoon that he ever did in the morning.

“Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning,” Sophia greets him with a grin, “Why are you at my desk?”

“I’ve had to reschedule all morning because Zayn is sick and dying, apparently,” Louis grumbles, “Your schedule book has all of the appointments.”

“I do,” she says, coming around and putting her purse on the desk, “Any luck?”

“All but three were very cooperative, some guy named Harry hasn’t been rescheduled yet because he was a dick and insisted his tattoo needed to be done today.” Louis gets up from the chair, “but Zayn can deal with that, it is hardly my problem.”

“What time is the appointment?”

“Half hour,” Louis answers, “I’m going to get tea because you’re here. Tell Perrie I’ll take the next walk in cause I know she has a lot of piercings this afternoon and can’t pick up all of her boyfriend’s slack.”

“Will do,” she says, phone already to her ear. Louis walks out without hearing the stutter of her breath and the immediate apologies flowing off her tongue.

When Louis walks back into the shop, he immediately halts all movement. Sophia is standing, glaring at him, but he barely notices as the Prince of England is standing by the desk with a grin on his face. “Ah, you must be the Louis they’ve been telling me about for the past fifteen minutes.”

“Um, yes,” Louis says, “Harry, you’re the Harry?”

“The Harry you so rudely hung up on earlier?” Harry asks. Louis nods, still not able to really comprehend that the Prince of England is stood in front of him. Or, more famously known as the guy starring in every single wet dream Louis has ever had in the past thirteen years. “Yes, that was me. It’s nice to put a face to the name.”

“Um, can I help you?”

“I had an appointment today.”

“Yes, but Zayn is sick and most people don’t want other artists doing the work they created so I figured I’d go through and reschedule—”

“Ah, but that’s the thing,” Harry says brightly. Sophia had sat back down and was going in between gawking at Harry and glaring at Louis. He wondered what had happened in the half hour he had been gone to make her send daggers like that his way. “This isn’t Zayn’s design. It’s a design I made up, and I don’t have a free day for a while, so I’d like to get this now.”

“Um,” Louis says.

“He doesn’t have any other appointments, your highness,” Sophia says, flipping through her book, “He can absolutely take care of it for you.”

“Perfect,” Harry says, grinning at Louis, “Now that wasn’t so hard, was it?”

“I didn’t know the Prince of England was so pushy,” Louis mumbles, and while Sophia’s eyes go wide, Harry only laughs. He motions for Harry to follow him back to his office, and then to sit. Harry’s eyes never leave him as he puts his tea down and tidies up his desk enough to figure out what he’s putting on Harry. God, Harry Styles is in his tattoo room. Who would’ve thought the Prince of England would stop in and ask for a tattoo at literally any point in Louis’ life. “Tattoo?”

Harry seemed to already be expecting that and pulled out a very expensive looking phone. He then chuckles at himself, puts the phone away, and pulls out another one. Two phones. This guy literally has two phones while Louis barely has one. “Should I text it over to you?”

Having the Prince’s number? God, this has to be a dream. Louis is asleep, Zayn isn’t sick and today isn’t the weirdest day of his life. He is dreaming. “Go ahead.”

“Number?”

Louis repeats his number and sure enough, his phone beeps with a message. So he pulls it out and nearly has a heart attack. He then looks at Harry and says, “This is a butterfly.”

“I am aware.”

“Is this a joke?”

“It isn’t a joke.”

“Is the Queen going to throw me in the dungeon if I put this butterfly on you?”

“I’ll make sure she doesn’t.”

“And this isn’t a dream, either?”

“Do you dream of me often?”

“Beside the point.”

“So you do,” Harry says with a grin, “You fascinate me, Louis.”

“You want a butterfly?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Where am I putting it?”

Louis really should have thought about that question before asking it since Harry began to pull his shirt up to show a very toned and well worked out stomach. He was going to need about three days to recover from this, kill Zayn and somehow hide his body too. He gulped back a breath as Harry pointed to the middle of his chest and said, “Right here. Centered.”

“Centered, on your stomach,” Louis says, his eyes not leaving Harry’s exposed skin because apparently he forgot what common human decency requires of him. “You want a butterfly?”

“You know, like the kind you get when you get nervous,” Harry says, Louis finally looks away to see a very smug smile. His cheeks are probably painted red but he can’t seem to feel them. “Or the ones you get when you see something you really like.”

Louis is going to die. “Okay, Harry, you can sit in the waiting room while I get this drawn up for you.”

“You’d make your prince go out to the waiting area?”

Maybe he is already dead? He clenches his teeth and prays for concentration as he says, “You can stay right where you are, I suppose, but no distracting me.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Harry says, pulling his shirt over his head. Louis wants to ask why he thinks that isn’t distracting but instead he keeps his teeth clenched and sits at his desk so he can get this printed and drawn up.

About half way through the process, Harry asks, “How long have you been doing this?”

“Long enough to promise that I won’t mess this up.”

“How long is that?”

“Harry,” Louis says with a groan, slamming his head onto the desk. Harry laughs behind him but Louis has taken double the time he would have if anyone else were in the room. He wished he could ask Harry to put his shirt back on as he hasn’t been able to stop sneaking peaks and he feels like the room is much warmer than it was when he got here much too early this morning. “You either need to be quiet and put your shirt on or go out into the waiting area and bother Sophia.”

“Am I bothering you?”

“Yes.”

“And the shirt being off is bothersome too?”

Louis sighs, lifts his head up and looks at Harry. He thinks for a moment before finally asking, “Does anyone know you’re here?”

“My sister.”

“Your sister is the only person in the world who knows you’re here?”

“Yes.”

“Why are you here?”

“I want a tattoo.”

“There are hundreds of higher end tattoo shops in London, places that would love to have you come and promote them and show off their work as the Prince of England,” Louis says, leaning forward, “Why are you at Zou’s?”

“My mate Niall really likes Liam who introduced me to Zayn.”

“Niall Horan?”

“Know him?”

“He comes here with donuts every Friday,” Louis says, “Of course I know him, how do you know him?”

“He’s my best friend.”

“Your best friend?”

“His Mum is our cook.”

“Your cook?”

“Are you okay?”

“No!” Louis says, leaning back with a groan. Gosh, he’s done that a lot today. “Why didn’t Zayn tell me he was tattooing the Prince this morning when he told me he couldn’t come into work today? He knows how much I—”

Louis stops, putting a hand over his mouth. Now his cheeks are definitely red. Harry gets that smirk back as he leans forward, his muscles flexing, and asks, “How much you?”

“Please go wait in the waiting room,” Louis says, putting his head in his hands. “No one knows you’re here so just hide in the corner or something.”

“You’d ask your Prince to hide in a corner of a waiting room?”

“I would ask any customer that was distracting me to go out into the waiting room while I work.”

“If I put my shirt on will I still be distracting you?”

“Yes.”

“So putting my shirt on wouldn’t actually help?”

“I swear you are trying to kill me.”

Harry chuckles, “Just wondering how you’ll get a tattoo done on my chest if I’m already so distracting sitting on this couch with no shirt on.”

“I am a professional.”

“And yet you can’t concentrate while I’m just sitting here.”

“Are you sure you’re not just the help at the castle, you’re annoying enough to be the help.”

“My sister would agree with you.”

“So why isn’t your sister here, I’d rather put a butterfly on her stomach.”

“Not so distracting?” Louis doesn’t even need to look to know that Harry is sporting his smirk. “I’ll stop talking, but I’m not leaving here without this butterfly.”

“Great,” Louis says, turning around without looking at Harry again. Who knew the Prince would be more annoying than his six younger siblings combined. It takes much longer than it should, but Louis finally gets the butterfly drawn up and modified so the lines would come out better and it wouldn’t be smudged if the ink goes every which way like it tends to. “Okay, good?”

Harry reaches out and Louis hands him the paper. He looks over it quietly, his eyes following each line, and then smiles, “Perfect, Louis.”

“Okay, please move to the chair, put something over your hips.”

“Distracting?”

“Harry,” Louis warns.

“Okay, okay, professional Louis is here now, I get it.” He raises his hands up before sitting in the chair and pulling one of the arm rests across his thighs. Louis goes behind him to get the chair in the right position so he can lean over him properly and then puts it down so he can sit comfortably as well.

“Have you ever gotten a tattoo before?”

“No, but if this goes well I’ll be back for more, I have plans.”

“Well, since this is your first I want to explain everything as thoroughly as possible.”

“I’m open ears.”

Louis stares at the boy for a moment, trying to remind himself that this is his Prince and he should be acting a lot more appropriate than he is. But sitting in the chair, Harry seems like some over excited boy on Christmas who just got his first puppy. “It’s going to sting, especially in the area you’re getting it. I would suggest getting a smaller and less complicated tattoo as your first but since you already have your mind set, I don’t want to suggest anything else. It can feel from as low a pain threshold as a gentle prick of a needle to a constant of the burn you get when you scrape your knee on pavement. If it begins to feel like too much, please let me know, and if you start to pale I’m going to take a break whether you think you need one or not. It’s a very detailed tattoo so it’s also going to take a while. Please watch as I take everything out of their packages so you can see that nothing has been open prior.”

Harry is watchful and attentive as Louis goes through the starting process, unwrapping things and explaining their use as they go. He even smiles a bit as Louis explains the inking process and why it’s permanent unlike the henna’s or the temporary tattoos you can get whenever you want. It seems they’ve both gone into their professional modes once Louis starts spreading the sterilizing liquid over Harry’s chest.

Harry doesn’t talk during the tattoo. In fact, he closes his eyes and seems to almost fall asleep. All Louis has is the buzz of the needle and his concentration. So once he’s done and Harry is clearly asleep, he takes extra time in filling in his lines even if it’s only to appreciate Harry’s bare chest. In all the years Louis has been crushing on the Prince he never imagined he’d meet him let alone tattoo him.

When he’s satisfied, he puts all of his stuff away and then gently taps Harry awake. “Good morning, you have a butterfly on your stomach.”

“I have them in my stomach too,” Harry says softly, and okay, that was not expected.

Louis coughs over the butterflies in his own stomach and says, “Cleaning. You can get the ointment out front with Sophia, she’ll point you to the right one. Make sure you wash with an unscented soap in the morning when you wake up and at night before you go to bed. Try not to wear anything too tight to the skin for a week while it heals, I know that’s not always possible as you often wear suits, but try to wear loose fitting stuff if you can. If you have any questions, feel free to either call the desk or my phone. I’m usually available but I don’t much appreciate anything before eleven. Keep the bandage on it until you get home and don’t touch it except to clean it for the next few days. The skin will raise and peal apart in about a week, don’t pick at it or itch it. And if you need a touch up once it’s healed, we always give free touch ups.”

“Quite the speech,” Harry says afterwards, “Could I see it?”

“Oh, I forgot,” Louis says, his cheeks probably turning red again. He really needs to stop that. He gently pulls the bandage off and allows Harry to stand up and look at it while he gets new things for a bandage.

“Beautiful,” Harry says to himself, Louis still smiles. “Gosh, this is beautiful, Louis. Thank you.”

“Glad you like it,” Louis says as Harry turns around. He motions him back over and Harry does, sitting on the edge of the chair so Louis can put the bandage back over the tattoo. “It’s kind of permanent.”

“Kind of?”

“A little bit,” Louis says, meeting Harry’s eyes. He coughs again and gently turns away. “Sophia can help you out at the front desk for payment. I’ll, um, see you. On my television probably.”

“Or around? Maybe you’ll see me around.”

“Maybe?” Louis asks, and he doesn’t know why everything is a question but he probably won’t see him around so, it is a question. “Thank you, for, not putting me in the dungeon after hanging up on you earlier. Happy to meet you, my Prince.”

“Harry to you,” Harry says, and he still has no shirt on.

“Harry,” Louis says, “Happy to meet you, Harry.”

“You too, Louis.” And with that, Harry pulls his shirt over his head, gives Louis one more smile and then leaves the room. Louis thinks he takes his first real breath for the first time in three hours once Harry is out the door and slumps to the floor. What even was today?

He eventually gets to cleaning up his spot and he’s almost finished when there’s a knock at the door. He opens it to Harry and gets a shock all over again that he really just tattooed the Prince of England. Harry’s smiling and holding out a bill, which Louis takes so as to not be rude. “Thank you again, Louis. I promise I’ll take good care of my butterfly.”

“I bet you will,” Louis says, watching Harry walk down the hall and out of his life. When he looks down at his hand he realizes he’s holding one hundred euros. “What the fuck even is today?”

When the day is finally over, Louis walks back to his and Zayn’s shared apartment in such a rush he’s almost running. He opens the door and slams it and hopes Zayn was sleeping so that he could wake him up with the slam. He isn’t so lucky, as Zayn is sitting on their couch with a book in his lap. He did look up at the slam though.

“And hello to you.”

“Are you feeling better, Zayn?”

“Remarkably.”

“Did you pretend to be sick this morning?”

“Louis you knew I was up all night coughing,” Zayn says with a roll of his eyes, “Don’t be such a drama queen.”

“Speaking of royalty,” Louis says, “How’s our Prince Harry, huh? Has there been any spottings of him today?”

“Didn’t know you were still so obsessed with his life.”

“Want to know where he was today, Zayn?”

“I’m sure you’ll tell me.”

“In our shop, Zayn. He came in for a tattoo today. An appointment he had with you, Zayn. How could you literally get sick on the day that you’re supposed to tattoo the Prince of England?”

“What?”

“Harry Styles, the Prince of England, came into Zou’s today and got a butterfly tattooed on his chest and the appointment was with you.” Zayn just kept looking at him like he was crazy, “You can’t tell me you didn’t know about this, literally, how could you possibly not know about this?”

“He got a butterfly on his chest?”

“Yes, are you an idiot? Yes.”

“Stop calling me an idiot,” Zayn says, finally putting his book down, “You’re telling me Harry Styles, the Prince of England, came into our quaint little tattoo shop and asked you to put a butterfly on his chest?”

“Yes.”

“And it was my appointment.”

“Yes, Zayn,” Louis groans, falling onto the couch. “How could you not warn me that you literally had an appointment with the Prince of England?”

“I think you’re sick, you’re coming up with some crazy ideas.”

“I’m SERIOUS!” Louis says, getting his phone out and showing Zayn, “Harry Styles came into Zou’s and got this on his chest. I have his number. Well, one of his numbers since he has two phones.”

“Two phones?” Zayn sighs, “I’m never giving you my morning shift again.”

“I am serious.”

“Okay, Lou.”

“I am, Zayn, you had an appointment with the Prince of England today and you pushed it onto me and I made a complete fool of myself.”

“I can believe the making a fool of yourself.”

“Wait,” Louis says, texting Sophia quick. She responds back immediately and Louis shoves the phone in Zayn’s face. His eyes widen once he reads.

“Oh my, God.”

“How did you literally not know?”

“I make appointments over the phone more often than not, you know that,” Zayn says, his eyes still wide, “Liam gave him my number and we made the appointment. I had no idea it was Harry fucking Styles. Honest.”

“Well, I made a complete fool of myself,” Louis says, throwing his phone onto the couch and putting his head in his hands, “I almost told him how much I’ve been crushing on him for basically my whole life. He took his shirt off and sat in my office while I drew up his tattoo. He was so flirty and like, I knew he was gay because he doesn’t hide it or anything but he was flirting with me and I was an idiot. I was caught so off guard.”

“Were you at least nice to him?”

“I tried to be but he was also, so annoying. I think I told him he seemed more like the help than the Prince. God, who do I think I am? He’s going to put me in the dungeon.”

“I don’t think they actually have a dungeon, Louis.”

“Well, I’ll be there by the end of the night once he goes home and the Queen sees that her son has a tattoo. I should have ran away. Got on a plane to America before even going into the shop today. Never come back.”

“You’re so dramatic.”

“I made a fool of myself in front of the Prince of England, Zayn. The Prince of England.”

“Better you than me.”

“I actually hate you,” Louis says, pushing himself off of the couch. “I’m going to my room and not coming out of it ever again.”

“You have work tomorrow.”

“I’m calling in sick.”

“You aren’t sick.”

“I will be,” Louis grumbles, shutting his door and falling face first into his bed.

A week passes and Louis’ Prince mishap is the talk of the shop. Niall came in that Friday laughing his head off before he was even the door and talking about how Harry met this rather rude but hilarious guy named Louis who gave him a butterfly tattoo. He didn’t stop laughing the entire time he was there and left laughing too. Apparently Louis was all Harry could talk about. All he would talk about. Gemma was starting to get sick of hearing ‘Louis’ every other word. Louis made it very clear that he already liked the Princess much more than the Prince. Everyone apparently knew he was lying. Sophia liked to hound him about how inappropriate he was to the Prince and couldn’t even imagine what he had been like when she wasn’t there for the three hours they were together in the tattoo room. So he deserved a night out, he really did.

Louis and his couples went out that Tuesday and drank until they couldn’t think. They danced all night and drank even more. Louis felt like he was on a cloud he had so much fun. Thing was, when he woke up the next morning he definitely didn’t feel like he was on a cloud and figured death would pretty much be more fun than this. It would be the most unwelcome day for guests or work or anything, but because he took a day off last week and had a big tattoo scheduled for this evening with an old friend from school, he couldn’t take off. So he walked into the shop at one with his sunglasses still on even though it was barely sunny, and walked right passed Harry.

The only reason he stopped was because Sophia cleared her throat and said, “Louis.”

“Yes, Princess.”

Louis hears a familiar chuckle at that and turns to find Harry sitting in a chair that absolutely did not fit the loose fit white shirt he was wearing. He looked like a million dollars sitting on a piece of broken wood. “So you’ll call her Princess but refuse to refer to me as the Prince?”

“I called you Prince and you told me to call you Harry.”

“Ah, but I didn’t give you permission until much later, did I?”

“Harry, I’m not in the mood for this.”

“Louis,” Sophia warns.

“It’s okay,” Harry assures her, “You’re welcome to call me Harry as well. It was lovely to see you again. Could we go to your office, Louis?”

“Sure,” Louis grumbles, glaring at Sophia before walking back to his office where he once again sets his tea to probably forget about like he did last time. Harry being here is so inconvenient for his caffeine intake. “What’s up?”

“Wanted to talk with you and figured it’d be better to do in person. I thought your shift was earlier.”

“How long have you been here?”

“A couple hours?”

Louis chokes on literally nothing, staring at Harry, “You have been here for a couple of hours?”

“Sophia was very kind, we talked for a while. And I met everyone else too, along with a couple of people getting their tattoos today. It was all quite interesting and I saw a lot of cool designs. They all made sure to show me on their way out and I was very appreciative. What you all do here is so cool. You work with such nice people.”

“I know that.”

“They assured me that you’re like this with everyone, not just me.”

“How kind of them.”

“They also said you’d be very cranky when you came in today since you drank too much and get major hang overs.”

“What do you want, Harry?”

“I can help, if you’d like.”

“With?”

“The hangover.”

“Caffeine helps,” Louis says, picking his tea up and drinking some. “I’m fine, what do you want?”

“I was wondering if you’d like to go horseback riding with me next week.”

“I have to work,” Louis says, turning to his desk and rustling some papers around. “And I don’t wake up early. That’s when most people go horseback riding, right?”

“Yes, but we can go whenever you want. Doesn’t have to be in the morning and it will be when you aren’t working.”

“I’m always working.”

“I bet you could squeeze some time out for me.”

“I don’t ride horses.”

“What do you ride?”

It’s not a dirty question, it’s as close to innocent as anyone can be when asking what they ride, but Louis is in an especially crappy mood so he says, “Men.”

“That’s nice to know,” Harry says, grinning instead of telling Louis to fuck off.

“Harry,” Louis says, finally sitting down, “What do you want? I’m at work, I need to get ready for a huge tattoo I’m doing this afternoon and I don’t have time to wonder. Is it about your tattoo?”

“It’s about horseback riding.”

“Why?”

“Because I’d like to go with you.”

“But, why?” Louis really can’t deal with this.

“Because you fascinate me.” Louis just stares at him, but Harry keeps smiling. “Please, go horseback riding with me.”

“I don’t have time for horseback riding.”

“What do you have time for?”

“Tea.”

“So come for tea.”

“Where?”

“My home, obviously.”

“Your home? As in, the palace?”

“Yes.”

“Are you joking?”

Harry laughs, sitting on the couch and looking Louis right in the eye, “I’m not joking, nor are you dreaming, though you’ve made it quite clear you dream of me often. I want to know you. My tattoo is healing up just fine, you fascinate me and I’d like to get to know you.”

“Every single person I know would have told me to fuck off by now,” Louis says, ignoring that Harry basically just asked him out on a date. “Why haven’t you?”

“You fascinate me.”

“You keep saying that.”

“It’s true.”

“I fascinate a lot of people.”

“I’m doing something about it.”

“I don’t want to have tea at the palace.”

“So, somewhere else?”

“You can come to mine and Zayn’s apartment.”

“When?”

“I don’t like schedules, or planning.”

“Clearly.”

“I like last minute.”

“So tonight?”

“I’ll be home at seven, Perrie is staying over tonight.”

“That’s okay.”

“Then tonight.”

“See you for tea,” Harry says, getting up and walking out the door just like he did last time. The only difference is now, apparently, he was coming over for tea. Louis realizes once he turns back to his desk that Harry doesn’t have his address either, so maybe he can just go home and sleep after all.

He’s not that lucky.

He unlocks his door and finds Harry, Zayn and Perrie sitting at the table with tea in their hands already. Harry, the Prince, is sitting at his table with his best friend, drinking tea. He’s wearing a sweatshirt and very tight jeans as well, and while Louis isn’t complaining, he’s never seen him look so cozy. He mumbles a hello before going over to the stove and pouring his own cup of tea. He didn’t think Harry would actually be here.

“Harry is here,” Perrie says.

“I see that.”

“He said you invited him, so we let him in,” she said.

“I did, thank you.” He looks at Harry, “I didn’t give you my address.”

“Sophia is nicer than you.”

“I’m still not in a good mood, Harry.”

“Clearly.”

“We’re going to my room,” Zayn says, smiling at Louis, “Have fun?”

“Thank you, Zayn.” Zayn looks at Harry with a smile and then Perrie and him make their way to his room. Louis leans against the counter.

“Sophia is nicer than me?”

“She gave me your address.”

“And then?”

“I went home, finished some errands for my Mum, got changed and came over here. Zayn and Perrie are nicer than you too.”

“And if they weren’t here?”

“I would’ve waited.”

“When did you get here?”

“Around six.”

“You would’ve waited an hour, outside my building, until I got home at seven like I told you.”

“Yes.”

Louis sighs, grabbing his cup of tea and going to sit across from Harry. “I’m not looking for someone to date, Harry. I’m not looking for anything right now. My job is going really well and I’m not good at keeping up with people. I’m not good at time management, waking up at a reasonable time or being in a good mood. I am barely a human being. I’m sorry.”

“You seem like a human being to me. You’re breathing, responding to me well and seem to like tea a whole lot.”

“Harry.”

“Louis, I’m busy too. My job is going to be running the country one day, and that keeps me quite busy. I’m good at keeping up with people, so you don’t have to worry about that. I’m great at time management and waking up before the sun. I like your bad mood, oddly enough, I think I can work with it well. I’m not looking for someone to date, I’ve already found you.”

“That’s too cheesy for me,” Louis says, sipping his tea. “Was a cute little speech though, I’ll give you that.”

“You only told me the not good things, tell me the good.”

“I’m a good kisser.”

“I’m sure I’ll be able to tell you if that’s true or not soon.”

“You’re very confident that I’m going to just give up on all of the things I just said for you, Harry.”

“I am the Prince, people tend to give up on things to please me.”

“So this would be me pleasing you?”

“Eventually, I’m sure we can work that in.”

“Now there’s a joke, we have a jokester.”

“A joke as in, you’re not interested in it?”

“A joke as in, you’re very confident.”

“It comes with the job.”

“Being the Prince and all.”

“Exactly.” They both sip at their tea, staring at each other, neither knowing how to approach what Harry has brought up. “I’ve never done this before.”

“That is quite obvious, you’re being very obvious.”

“Mum has sent me on many dates, but I’ve never really liked any of them.”

“This is a date?”

“It’s just the two of us, I like you, you like me. We’re learning about each other. Doesn’t that constitute a date?”

“Who says I like you?”

“You invited me to your home.”

“I didn’t give you my address.”

“You have pictures of me up on your wall.”

“I do not,” Louis says, his cheeks flaming.

Harry laughs, “Ah, but your reaction tells me you did. You have always had quite the crush on me, haven’t you?”

“You are very full of yourself.”

“Am I wrong?”

“Yes.”

“So you don’t dream of me?”

“Not one.”

“Not even one dream?”

“None.”

“Bullshit.”

“I didn’t know we were playing a card game here.”

“I like you, you know.”

“I can tell,” Louis says, his voice softening as he brings the last sip of tea up to his mouth. “But I’m not someone you should be liking.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t plan, I just do what I want, when I want. Your entire life is a plan.”

“Being here wasn’t in my plans.”

“No, I suppose it wasn’t,” Louis agrees, sitting back in his chair, “But you got here early even when I told you I wouldn’t be home until seven. You came into my shop today and sat there for hours before I even showed up. You didn’t even seem to mind.”

“I made sure I had a clear schedule today.”

“You can’t just clear your schedule, Harry. What if I hadn’t even come in today?”

“I would’ve stopped by next week.”

Louis sighs, “I don’t make plans.”

“You’ve said.”

“I am terrible at communication, I barely use my phone unless it’s for work. I don’t even know the last time I was with someone because I just, don’t have the interest right now.”

“Go horseback riding with me.”

“Harry.”

“One time,” he says, his eyes a brighter green, the hope evident. “If you hate every second of it, I’ll leave you alone. But if you like it, let me take you to dinner. I want to know you.”

“I’m not easy to know.”

“I want to try.”

Louis looks over Harry. His eyes the brightest green Louis had ever seen, his hair curly and unstyled rather than pushed into a perfect, organized heap of gel. He glowed with excitement and was everything Louis had ever wanted in a guy. And he was being offered exactly what he wanted. So he sighed, “One time. If I hate it, you’ll leave me alone?”

“Whatever you want.”

“I have a feeling you’re going to say that to me a lot.”

“If you’ll let me.”

“Okay.”

“Okay,” Harry agrees softly. They sit and talk for another hour before Louis kicks him out and goes to bed. He can go horseback riding one time if it gets Harry off his back.

He should’ve said no.

They’d been riding for most of the afternoon and Louis’ legs were killing him. He had also given up on trying to steer a horse and had been sitting with his back to Harry’s chest for what felt like forever. He hated that he felt so comfortable. He wished he knew how to tell Harry he didn’t want to be here, but he couldn’t find the words, because he actually did. He felt the want and the happiness in his chest. He felt the butterflies. So he sat and watched as the trees and water passed. He let himself relax, and he could tell Harry felt that too.

When they finally get back to the palace, he feels like a cold shower is the only thing that might heal him. He was hurting in places he didn’t know could hurt and kind of felt like going home and never getting out of bed again.

“Ice bath?” Harry asked him once everyone had left after taking care of the horse and all of the equipment they had been wearing.

“That’s a thing?”

Harry laughs, “It is.”

“Does it actually help?”

“More than you think.”

“Is this a ploy to get me naked?”

“You don’t take ice baths naked, Louis.” Harry says with a roll of his eyes, and, well, okay.

“Okay, then yes, an ice bath would be nice.” So that’s how he ended up in what looks like a hot tub but is actually very, very cold water. It felt good, and his muscles didn’t feel so tight anymore. He felt much better after only a few minutes.

“You look lovely like this.”

“What?”

“You’re relaxed, happy,” Harry observed, his eyes going down Louis’ bare chest. “I don’t think I’ve seen you relaxed before.”

“I relax when I drink.”

“And when you go horseback riding.”

“I think the relaxation comes with you doing all the work and then offering me this sweet relief of an ice bath.”

“So, you’re saying I relaxed you?” Louis glares so Harry says, “I just want confirmation.”

“Yes, I suppose you did, your highness.”

“Harry.”

“Thank you,” Louis says, surprising himself. “I didn’t expect to have such a good time.”

“For having a crush on me all your life, you’re very adamant about pretending you don’t like me.”

“Why do you think I’ve had a crush on you my entire life?”

“I’ve just assumed since you said ‘how much I’ and then went as a red as a tomato the first time we met. It’s okay, a lot of people have had crushes on me. I like that you do.”

“You know what assuming does?”

“What?”

“Makes an ass out of you and me.”

“Well you have an ass for the both of us.”

“Harry,” Louis says, splashing him.

Harry flushes and says, “I’ve noticed you have quite a nice one, you brought it up.”

“Oh my, God.”

“I don’t have a filter when it comes to you.”

“Clearly.”

“You had a good time.” It wasn’t a question.

“I did.”

“That means I get to take you to dinner.”

“I know the rules,” Louis says, leaning back and closing his eyes, “I’m not easy to catch, Harry.”

“It seems like I’ve got a hold of you, at least.”

“Doesn’t mean I’m caught.”

“Dinner.”

“We’ll see,” Louis says. He relaxes into the ice and can almost hear Harry’s smile.

Dinner with a Prince is almost exactly what one would expect.

The next time Louis sees Harry isn’t for a month. He’d gotten busy and his schedule was unable to be pushed away for Louis. That was okay, it meant Harry wasn’t so serious about this he’d pull apart an entire day of work for Louis, and that was reassuring. So when he pulled up to the palace in the taxi, he didn’t expect to be greeted so formally.

“Mr. Tomlinson, the Prince is in the limo.”

“Limo?”

“This way, please.”

So he follows the suit to the limo and when the door opens, Harry is sitting there with a huge grin. He says, “I missed you.”

“I’m here, getting in a limo?”

“We’re going to dinner, of course.”

“Publicly?”

“No, it’s a very private place and no one will know we’re out.”

“Can’t we just eat here?”

“I promise, Louis. You can trust me.”

Trust, that’s new. So Louis slips into the limo. “I would’ve dressed up had I known we were going out.”

“The sweater is lovely.”

“Jeans aren’t exactly appropriate for a fancy place, Harry.”

“Calm down, we aren’t leaving the grounds and it’ll be just us.”

“Then why are we in a limo?”

“I wanted to impress you.”

“Then drive me yourself.”

“I was hoping we could drink.”

“So you got a limo?”

“Yes, so I got a limo.”

“So, we aren’t leaving your property but we’re going far enough that we need to drive. But you got a limo because you plan on us drinking? You can’t drive the few miles with a little bit of alcohol in you?”

“Louis,” Harry says, leaning into the seat, “I missed you, I want to have a good time with you and I don’t want to have to worry about driving later so I got us a limo.”

“You are one spoiled boy, your highness.”

“Harry.”

“That is your name.”

“Please stop.”

“A limo, why not just have someone drive you in your car?”

Harry seems to think about that, “I didn’t think of that.”

“Of course you didn’t,” Louis says with a sigh. But he settles finally, taking in the lights Harry probably had hung all along the road they’re driving on. They’re beautiful, of course. “The lights are beautiful, Harry. You didn’t have to do all of this.”

“I want you to come back.”

“Your company is enough to make me want to come back.”

“It is?” Harry asks, hopeful. Louis doesn’t turn towards him, he just keeps watching for a bit longer.

He finally says, “You relax me.”

“I’m sorry it took so long to get you back here.”

“Being so important is busy, I told you, I was busy too.”

“I missed you.”

“You’ve said.”

“You haven’t.”

So Louis looks back to Harry, only for a moment, to catch his eye. He’s surprised by the overwhelming amount of butterflies that flutter in his stomach and wonders what Harry’s feels like. He’s so confident, he probably only has the one already flying on his chest. So Louis looks back to the light with a soft smile while saying, “I missed you too, you stubborn rich boy.”

Harry only laughs at that.

Conversation flows, Louis tells Harry of his latest catastrophe at the shop. Zayn had been working on a tattoo for four hours and Louis being the wonderful guy he is, brought him a snack to settle his stomach once he was done. When he entered the room though, Zayn jumped so high and got one line off on the design. He had to work overtime and more to settle the customer, himself and the design and he was not happy at all when he got home to find Louis just lounging on the couch as if Zayn hadn’t had the worst day of his life. Harry laughs appropriately and looks genuinely into the story, which, color Louis impressed. His life seems almost interesting when he tells Harry about it.

Harry tells Louis of the new law they were finally able to pass and his many, busy days in parliament. He talks of his Mum, her elegance and her ability to run the country as if it’s something she does in her sleep. He loves to learn from her and his sister who will soon be having a dinner to celebrate her newest movement of women for mental health awareness.

“That sounds amazing, what she’s doing. My sisters look up to Princess Gemma very much. They’ll be happy to hear about the celebratory dinner if they haven’t already.”

“Do you talk to them often?”

“Lottie especially,” Louis says, his smile growing, “She’s the smartest woman I know. When we lost my Mum she easily took on the role of Mum to our youngest siblings even though she didn’t have to. She keeps the twins in check, and me.”

“You said the youngest are four?”

“The sweetest kids, I wish I saw them more.”

“I wish that for you.” Louis’ smile softened at that and gently rubbed his arms. Though it was summer, the night was abnormally chilly, and the sweater could only do so much. “How about I start a fire and you grab a blanket from the limo.”

“I still can’t believe you got a limo.”

“It’s necessary,” Harry says, holding up his glass of wine before going over to the pit to start a fire. Louis had been having such a good time he barely thought of the time and how late it was, but he didn’t really want to leave. Though finding a cab home wouldn’t be fun after ten.

So when he settled by the newly made fire with a blanket around him, he said, “I shouldn’t stay much longer.”

“Everything okay?” Harry had planted himself right next to Louis, pulling part of the blanket over his lap after handing Louis a full glass of wine.

“Perfect.”

“Then why shouldn’t you stay?”

“I’ll need to find a cab home, it’s hard to do after it gets dark.”

“Nonsense, stay as late as you want,” Harry says, placing an arm over the back of the bench they were sat on, “I’ll have the limo take you home.”

“The limo?”

“The limo.”

Louis smiles, “You repeat what I say a lot.”

“Because you don’t seem to ever believe me the first time around.”

“I guess I’m staying for a while.”

“I’d like that,” Harry says, his hand moving to Louis’ shoulder and gently rubbing it with his thumb. It felt good, and Louis wasn’t one to complain. So he closed his eyes and leaned into Harry, taking sips every now and then of his drink as they sat by the fire.

“Content,” Harry says a bit later. He explains, “You were relaxed last time, but this time you’re content. I like seeing you content.”

“I like feeling it.”

“You aren’t going to argue with me?”

“There’s nothing to argue.”

“Fascinating.”

Louis smiles, finishing off his wine, “You say that a lot.”

“You are just so fascinating. Last time I saw you I couldn’t get you to shut up about everything I said. Like I was always wrong. Now, you say there’s nothing to argue about. What changed?”

“I missed you.”

“And I, you,” Harry says softly, turning slightly so they can look at each other, “But you’re acting like something changed.”

“I haven’t missed someone in a long time, Harry.”

“I don’t understand.”

“It’s not third date talk.”

“What date, then?”

“Fifth.”

“There’s going to be a fifth date.”

“I’d hope so.”

“I like that,” Harry whispers, leaning close and pressing his lips to Louis’ cheek. They just talk after that, it’s so easy to just talk. But Louis feels the lingering touch of Harry’s lips on his cheek long after he gets home. It’s the first time Harry stars in his dreams as Harry rather than the Prince.

Their fourth date is dinner made by Louis. An excellent meal of chicken wrapped in parma ham stuffed with mozzarella cheese with a side of homemade mash if he says so himself. Harry loves it, of course. He’s very enthusiastic about it.

Zayn shows up about halfway through and gets a plate of it, Harry says he can sit with them and Zayn happily does. He inserts himself into the conversation and Louis kind of loves watching his best friend talk with Harry. The feeling he had last week when they’d done dinner at Harry’s only intensified as the butterflies just went crazy. He couldn’t stop smiling, laughed at everything Harry said and Zayn’s smile told Louis all he needed to know. His friend was crazy about him, approval is huge on Louis’ list of important things about a guy. So when Zayn left and Harry and him settled on the couch, he happily leaned into him with a rerun of Friends, at Harry’s request.

The fifth date is a hot air balloon ride at sunset. Louis never knew that the sky’s beauty was comparable at night, but Harry proved him wrong. He never had his hair back when he was with Louis, he always kept the curls down to frame his face. They were baby curls, soft and lovely. Louis couldn’t look away, he was lost in the beauty of the world and the boy.

Their sixth, seventh and eighth date all include Harry getting tattoos. All over his upper arms and a pair of laurels on his hips. Louis happily does them all and barely thinks of what Harry’s Mum must think of him. Months pass and they always find something new to do. Once, Harry flew Louis to Paris for the night to grab his favorite pizza and eat it while on the plane. He flew it low so they could watch the lights of the night. It was magical, fitting for the Prince.

When December came, Louis realized that they’d never kissed. He was so caught up in everything that it never hit him that they hadn’t been intimate, not once. Harry often greeted him with a kiss to the cheek or his hand, but never more. When he realized it, it was all he could think about. He didn’t know how to approach the topic because while Harry was very touchy feely, he’d never made the move, neither of them had. Louis had been so caught up in the falling part he didn’t realize they hadn’t even gotten to the best part yet.

He finally asked on their Chinese night. Every two weeks, Harry came over on Friday night with Chinese because it was the only day of the week he knew for sure nothing was planned. Zayn had promised to be at Perrie’s for the night, so, “You know how we’re dating?”

“Yes,” Harry said, putting his chopsticks down, “I’m quite enjoying it, I hope you don’t suggest we stop.”

“No, no,” Louis says, well passed the denial part of this happening, “I was just thinking, we’ve never got to the fun part.”

“Ah,” Harry says softly. “You mean, the part you’re good at?”

“Shut up,” Louis says, his body betraying him as he flushes, “You aren’t meant to remember stuff like that.”

“I haven’t wanted to pressure you.”

“It’s been five months, Harry. I’m starting to think you don’t want to.”

“Come here,” Harry says, standing up and pulling Louis up with him. For the first time, Harry places his hands on Louis’ hips and guides him closer. He puts the other hand under Louis’ chin and tilts it up so he’s looking at Harry, “All I have wanted since the moment you refused to call me Prince, was to know you. I know you now. All I’ve wanted since you agreed you were content, was to kiss you. And all I’ve done since you drew laurels on my hips, was fuck you.”

“So why haven’t you?”

“I respect you.”

“Don’t,” Louis whispers, pushing onto his toes and grabbing onto Harry’s curls as he pushes their mouths together. Even with the way Louis presses himself to Harry, the kiss is warm and soft. It’s them, finally pressed together in the way Louis forgot he wanted all those months ago. Its honesty, passion and closeness all pushed together into one feeling. Their lips move together like a perfectly choreographed dance and Louis doesn’t ever want to stop it.

Harry presses his tongue to Louis’ lips and he gently opens them, allowing exploration. They kiss themselves breathless, and then hold their foreheads together. Harry whispers, “I don’t want to go any further tonight.”

“Whatever you want,” Louis says back, wondering if he’ll ever catch his breath again.

“You are, in fact, very good at this, as you warned me. But that’s my line.”

“Maybe I want to give you everything in the world too.”

“Be mine?”

“Yours,” Louis says, and then his lips are occupied again.

They don’t stop kissing after that. Every change they get, they’re pressed together. Sometimes it goes further but it doesn’t go all the way. Louis never pushes it as the feelings that have been festering in his heart are much more important. They give each other the occasional release, kiss some more and then go back to fighting or laughing about anything and everything. Nothing had ever felt so easy, until it wasn’t easy anymore.

While Harry hadn’t ever hid his sexuality, it still came as quite a shock when they were seen out together on one of their many random dinner nights. The entire country couldn’t believe their future King might not have a woman beside him, but another man. It became a very large issue and Louis had a tough time doing much of anything in public as people would harass him either about Harry or his own sexuality, saying the way he felt was wrong and he shouldn’t be in love with their Prince. It caused him to back off of Harry and the one thing that had brought him the world when he didn’t know he needed it.

“I don’t understand, Louis,” Harry said from the other side of the door, “Just let me in, please.”

“I think you should go.”

“Louis, let me in.”

Louis leaned his head against the door, “I can’t, because if I let you in I’m going to want to kiss you, and I can’t kiss you, I can’t be with you. The country will tear itself apart if this goes any further. I don’t want that for you.”

“I don’t want this country if I can’t have you.”

“Don’t say things like that,” Louis says, slamming his fist against the door as tears start to slip down his face, “The country needs you.”

“And you?”

“I’m a part of the country.”

“Louis,” Harry says, “You’re the entire world to me. Please, open the door.”

“I’ll let you in.”

“That’s the point of opening the door.”

“I never should have let you in,” Louis says, wondering if Harry even hears him, “I knew it, from the start. I never should have let you in because there is no other way this can end.”

“There is another way, Louis. Please, let me in.”

“You need to go, Harry.”

“I’m not leaving until you let me in.”

“Good night,” Louis says. He doesn’t sleep, he sits on the couch and watches the door, knowing Harry’s on the other side. He believes he won’t leave until at least morning because he’s always waited for Louis. From the very start, he’s always waited. So he watches the door and wishes he could just make Harry leave.

Louis sits upright the next morning when the door opens. Zayn apologizes and then heads right to the room and Harry comes inside, shutting the door behind him. He leans against it and says, “Let me say this before you tell me to go, please.”

Louis nods, falling more into the couch. “I know how hurt you are by the people of this country. I know how much their words hurt you and that you think this can’t work. I know you’re scared and have been from the very start that this life isn’t for you, nor will it ever be. But I’d never ask you to give up Zou’s or your life to help me run a country you never signed up to run. We’re not even there yet, Louis. When we do get there we’ll talk about it but this country has no say in who I love or who gets to be a part of my heart. Because you’ve had it for a long time. This country has its own space in my heart, but you take up more. You out do my sister and my Mum, by now. You are my world. I have been very disappointed in my people and I intend to speak on that, but not until you understand that I am no longer me without you. I don’t want to be me without you again. Please, just trust me. You’ve trusted me every second since the light in your eyes changed on our third date and I haven’t given you a reason to not trust me since. So, trust me.”

“I trust you,” Louis says softly, feeling something lift from his chest. Harry comes over and sits on the coffee table, taking both of Louis’ hands in his and pressing a kiss to each knuckle. “I missed you.”

“I was right outside.”

“I know,” Louis says softly, “I didn’t doubt it for a second. I knew you’d find a way in here.”

“You didn’t let me in.”

“I missed you.”

“I’m having flashbacks.”

“I haven’t missed someone in a long time, not like I miss you when you aren’t with me.”

“Definite flashbacks.”

“You help me, you relax me, you make me want to do things I’ve never done before, you help me excel, you push me to do art I never thought I’d try and I’ve gotten better at my job because of it. You make me feel content and happy. I missed you last night.”

“I missed you too.”

“I miss you when you aren’t here.”

“Louis,” Harry says, tilting his chin up so they’re looking at each other, “You have to tell me what you mean.”

“I love you,” Louis whispers. “I think I have since you got me that stupid limo because you didn’t want to drive with a glass of wine settling in your stomach. I love you, I don’t think I’ve ever loved someone else the way I love you. I’m sorry for shutting you out last night but I trust you and I missed you.”

Harry sighs, leaning his forehead against Louis’, his smile watery. Louis closes his eyes, feeling a little watery himself. “I’m thinking back to every time you’ve said I miss you in the last few months and all the times you’ve said I love you without saying it. Louis, I love you too. Every Prince needs his treasure and I found mine.”

“Cheesy,” Louis says, letting out a small chuckle.

“I have no filter when it comes to you,” Harry says, kissing the breath right out of him. He immediately deepens the kiss and taps Louis’ ass gently, pushing him to jump. He does, and once Harry has him in his arms he leads him to the bed where they fall and kiss themselves breathless. Kiss until they fall asleep together. Exactly where they belong.

He talks about it in a conference a month later, once they’re content in who they are. They do their first public event together not too long after. Louis is expected at every single event after that as well. He meets the Queen and Gemma, and Harry meets his entire, crazy, fun-filled family a couple months after that. They get better and the comments fade away as Louis becomes a more clear part of Harry’s life. The people respect his ability to take on the role of the royalty’s lover, no matter his gender. Times are changing and Louis can’t believe he’s a part of the reason why.

They effortlessly fall into a schedule, the kind Louis used to hate, and he even starts to wake up before eleven. Eventually, him and Harry are both waking up with the sun and taking walks around the palace before their days begin. Harry does the important stuff and Louis drives to Zou’s, where business is booming and life is better than ever. ‘Every couple has a rift’ his Mum used to say ‘it’s the way they handle it that shows them why they’re together.’ Every day that passes Louis can only think more and more about how much his Mum would’ve loved Harry. His sisters and brother do, that’s all he could ever ask for, but his Mum would more.

“Where are we going?” Harry asks when he gets into the car he had sent to grab Louis.

“Home for a bit.”

“Yours or mine?”

“Doncaster.”

“Lovely,” Harry says, “I need to be back early, remember.”

“We’ll be back before tonight.”

“Family time?”

“Yes,” Louis answers, leaning into Harry’s side and closing his eyes for a nap. Harry hums to him softly while they drive and he lets the world slip away for a bit.

“This isn’t your home,” Harry says.

“It’s her,” Louis says softly, thanking the driver and pushing the door open. He gets out and leads a confused Harry to the back of the garden where there are sunflowers planted with small sets of flowers leading up to a small grave. Exactly what she had asked for. “Harry, this is my Mum. I know I should’ve brought you here sooner, but I wanted you two to meet. Mum, this is Harry.”

Harry presses a kiss to Louis’ forehead before stepping forward and kneeling in front of his mother’s grave. He says, “Johannah, may I call you that? Your son has spoiled me quite a bit, which is crazy, as I’ve been spoiled in pretty much every way since I was a child. He’s spoiled me with his love and respect, which I can guarantee he learned from you.”

Louis could feel the tears running down his cheeks at Harry’s words, but he stood still and didn’t utter a word. “He tells me often of your love for your children, and I can see it, in all of them. Even the babies. They give, and give, and give and they ask for nothing in return. I love it about them. I love the family you created and watch them grow in your memory. I also know it took a lot for your Louis to bring me here today, and I intend to respect that decision by telling you how loved he is.”

Harry turns to look at Louis, his eyes watery too. He softens with the tears on Louis’ cheek and stands up, pressing kisses to all the tears and wiping away the new ones. He says, “He took my schedule away and made a new one I could work with. He’s stubborn, he likes to fight with me and he doesn’t seem to know what the word no means. He’s everything I was looking for and everything this world needs in a leader and a person. He’s scared of my life and what being with me means for him, but he processes it every day and does something new that surprises and enlightens me on what we haven’t already had in the monarchy. On what we’ve needed all along. The country fell in love with him as soon as they realized he wasn’t going anywhere, as soon as they gave him a chance. And that’s the boy you raised. That’s your Louis, and mine. He’s my everything.”

He kisses Louis softly, “I didn’t know he was taking me here today, and I don’t have a ring, but I want your blessing for when I choose to give him one. He’s all I’ve ever wanted, Johannah, he’s all I’ll ever want. I promise, I’ll never let him go.”

The wind picks up and Louis looks to the grave, as the sunflower give way to the atmosphere. He watches them say and whispers, “I think she’s okay with it.”

“Me too, treasure.” Harry whispers, kissing Louis’ forehead again, “I’ll get you that ring soon.”

“I’ll say yes.”

“Are you scared?”

“Terrified.” Louis says, looking at his Mum, “But I trust you.”

“That’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

“And Harry,” Louis says, looking up to him.

Their eyes meet and Harry asks, “Yes, treasure?”

“I love you.”

The most beautiful smile takes over Harry’s face as he says, “I love you too.”

They get married at twilight in a field of roses. It’s supposed to be a country wide celebration, but Harry promised a reception for them as soon as their private ceremony was over. Anyone could attend to celebrate their love for each other. Their ceremony includes their families and their friends, which are just family extended. Their private reception is perfect and Louis dances with all of his sisters, Sophia and Perrie and Anne and Gemma. Who love him, without a doubt. He dances with his friends and their families until their feet hurt and then he dances with his husband.

When they get back to their suite that night, Harry puts Louis’ favorite concerto on and strips him slowly. They dance naked in the moonlight to the soft sounds of piano and hold each other close. When Harry kisses him, he fills him with a need he’s held back for their entire two and a half years together. He needs him, more than he’s ever needed anyone in his life. Harry kisses him so deeply that Louis realizes he needs him too. They’ve needed each other for a long time.

They find their way to the bed and Harry pulls Louis on top of him, pressing his hands into every curve and dimple. He’d never felt so much before, never felt a burn so intense. Louis’ noises get needy and Harry forgets how to breathe with Louis thrusting against him.

“Remember when you were hungover and told me that you like to ride men,” Harry says on a particularly hard thrust, “I’d like you to show me how, now. Please.”

“Prep me right and maybe I will,” Louis says back.

“Fuck,” Harry says, flipping them over and finding the lube he had made sure he stocked, “We’re clean?”

“Haven’t been with anyone in three years, Harry. I’m clean.”

“You’re my first,” Harry whispers softly.

Louis freezes, “First?”

“First.”

“Ever?”

“Ever,” Harry confirms.

“Harry,” Louis breathes out, “You really are a Prince out a fairytale, aren’t you.”

“Tomorrow I’ll be the King.”

“King Harry,” Louis whispers against Harry’s lips, “Why don’t you get to prepping me so I can show you what it’s like to be treated like a King.”

“Is that a promise?”

“The best one I’ve ever given you.”

When Harry pressed a slick finger inside Louis, Louis realizes how deprived he’s been all these years. Of course they’d gotten off together many a time, but he’s missed the feeling of something inside him. He’d missed feeling full. “Harry, Harry, this is going to be over embarrassingly fast. For both of us, probably.”

“Fuck,” Harry whimpers as Louis wraps a hand around him and begins to stroke him in time with the insistent press of Harry’s finger. They make it up to three fingers when they both fall apart, laughing at each other for not being able to laugh. They gently wipe the cum off each other and kiss lazily, waiting for the feeling to come about again.

When it does, Harry presses two fingers insistently against Louis’ prostate. He works up to a third and when Louis is begging for it, Harry turns over and allows Louis to climb on top of him. He presses his cock against Louis’ hole and Louis slowly sinks down. When they’re pressed together, hips to ass, Harry pulls Louis into a hug while he adjusts. He kisses all over his face and shoulders whispering about how good he is, how much he loves him and how incredible it feels to finally have this closeness with someone.

And when Louis’ hips begin to move, they both groan. Louis’ rides Harry with a goal and he doesn’t stop until Harry pulls him onto his back, never letting himself pull out, and makes love to him relentlessly. Because that’s what this is. That’s what it would always be for them. Louis can see it in Harry’s eyes as he thrusts deep inside him, and it’s why Louis calls out Harry’s name for the second time that night as he cums all over their stomachs. Harry wanted to wait because he wanted it to last forever, he wanted to make love but also fuck. He wanted a dream and a happy ending, and this ensured it. So when he releases only a few thrusts later, Louis says “I love you” over and over until the words seem to have lost their meaning. But Harry is sweating and he’s saying it back and that’s what they are. They’re in love and they’ll keep that love forever.

“I’ve got butterflies in my stomach,” Harry whispers when he finally catches his breath.

“I’ve had them since I etched that butterfly permanently into your skin.”

Harry looks up with his dopey grin, fucked out and eyes shining. He giggles, and Louis pushes the curls out of his face as he hears, “I walked in there to get a little star on my shoulder. But when you asked me what I wanted, all I could feel were butterflies in my stomach, and I never wanted them to leave. So I asked you for a big old butterfly and quickly found that picture on google.”

“You what?”

“You’re my butterfly.”

“I thought I was your treasure?”

“Ah, my King—”

“Future King,” Louis corrects.

“My Liege,” Harry says instead, “You’re my treasure, but everyone has someone who gives them the butterflies. You gave me all of mine. Therefore, you’re my butterfly.”

“And your ship?”

“I’m your compass.”

“You led me right home,” Louis agrees.

“I love you.”

“More,” Louis whispers.

"Forever," Harry finishes.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at @helianthuslou on twitter if you maybe wanna tell me what you think :) thanks for reading!!
> 
> this is dedicated to aya aka @tomlinsmarvel as she's been begging me for a royalty fic for as long as i can remember. hope she (and all of you) love it :D


End file.
